As electronic apparatuses have expanded their capabilities, as well as the number and types of operations they perform, interaction has become increasingly complex and time consuming. For example, apparatus interaction may be prone to errors, confusion, and delay. In some circumstances, a user may miss an opportunity to do something, such as capture an image of an event, due to delays associated with interaction. In other circumstances, a user may avoid utilizing an apparatus capability due to a desire to avoid errors, confusion, or delay. These problems may be more pronounced with regard to a user controlling various types of visual capture modes. Under such circumstances, it may be desirable for a user to be able to transition between visual capture modes in a simple, quick, and intuitive manner.